


30 Seconds to Midnight

by PenTheWillows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenTheWillows/pseuds/PenTheWillows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're too old for her, you know, and there's nothing that can come out of this little…whatever it is you have for her. But you can't help that the pink and unicorns and sunshine and rainbows of her youth have turned into starshine and moonlight and hormones and skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Seconds to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at second-person, and I love Teddy/Lily Luna so I figured I might as well. Hope you guys like it. Thank you to my dear Des for the impromptu Beta-ing via Skype.

All you want is to be everything to her, the little girl you've seen as your sister for her entire life. Well, her entire life up until this Christmas. She's seventeen and in her seventh year. You're twenty-eight and one of the top Aurors in the department. You're too old for her, you know, and there's nothing that can come out of this little…whatever it is you have for her. But you can't help that the pink and unicorns and sunshine and rainbows of her youth have turned into starshine and moonlight and hormones and skin. You've never seen a creature as magnificent as her.

She's grown up. Her batting lashes are thick and dark, her brown eyes wide and bright, her cheeks high-boned and flushed, her lips curved upwards and adorned with red lipstick, her legs creamy and miles long under the short black silk. And all you want to know is who the hell gave her the right to look like this and to make you feel like this? It's really not fair. This is a losing battle you're fighting. But you think it might be a battle you don't mind losing all that much. As long as your consolation prize is even just one night with her. Maybe even just a speckle of a chance with her would be nice.

Because you don't know when exactly it happened, but somehow you're in love with your godfather's daughter and she's 11 years younger than you and you used to be in love with her cousin and you're thinking that she might be too much glitter and gold – funny isn't it, that's she's the Golden Girl even as she's the Slytherin Princess – for you to ever be able to handle. And although your dad was Gryffindor and you've grown up around the scarlet-and-gold courage, you're also a Hufflepuff's child and you're loyal to a fault and there's only so much bravery one person can have without becoming reckless and dead.

She's brave and you envy her for it. She's a risk-taker and a heartbreaker and a troublemaker but she's also a goddess with her long red hair that swirls and dances and sparkles in the light. And you're jealous of her daring and cunning and ambition, but you don't really mind it when New Year's Eve rolls around and it's 30…29…28 seconds to midnight and she's pulling you outside and the yelling inside is loud enough that you can hear it from the climbing tree in the middle of the gigantic yard.

And she's looking up at you with those chocolate-pool-eyes through her dark-as-midnight lashes and her crimson-as-sin lips are twisted into an oh-so-coy smile. You breathe in her scent (lilies and broom-wood and cinnamon and desire) and it's like you've taken a great big sip of Amortentia because as beautiful as she looks in the day, she is true love's manifestation in the moon's glow. All you want to do is take her into you and erase any space between your bodies and take her make her yours until death do you part and after.

She's a Gryffindor in Slytherin and you're just Ravenclaw's Hufflepuff so of course she makes the first move. She pulls you in and stakes her claim and her cold lips meet your cold lips and hands entwine in hair and backs hit tree bark and she is more perfect than you'd even dreamed of and you would happily do this with her every day of your life. Eventually she pulls away, whispers "Happy New Year's, Teddy", bites her lip as you lock gazes, and you're flying flying flying and you're practically gone, so all you can do to stay on the ground is fuse your lips with hers and mesh your lips together and wish that this night will never never ever end.


End file.
